Growth promoters used in feed, which cover bioactive substances and preparations thereof with various effective mechanisms and various chemical structures, have contributed significantly to the improvement of feed conversion efficiency and productivity of pastoral industry. However, a great amount of antibiotic growth promoters have been or are about to be banned due to the transfer of drug resistance.
Therefore, it is an issue that how to screen out safe and efficient growth promoters used in feed, which are not for human medical use and exhibit no cross resistance with antibiotic for human use, especially non-antibiotic and non-hormonal growth promoters. And the present invention has solved this issue.